foolish mermaid
by realkidt
Summary: Ekor duyung ? Bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh kyungsoo. "Jang.. anh" "bertahanlah" "kita akan selamat dan hidup bersama kyung" Kaisoo/m/genderswitch/officialcouple


Title : foolish mermaid

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and other

Genre : fantasy

Pairing : official pairing

Length : ?

Rating : T for this chapter

Note : pemain milik tuhan dan om sooman. Cerita dari otak

saya guys

Warning : typo(s) , uke gs , don't like don't read it

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading !

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie palli ireonaa! , sudah kelas 3 masih malas sajaa"teriak wanita paruh baya dari lantai bawah

Sedangkan yang diteriakinya masih tenang tentram di ranjangnya.

Kesabarannya mulai habis. ia menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar anaknya itu. Cukup menjewer dan mencubit pipi anak

terbesarnya itu untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Ishh uMma appoo" ringis anak itu.

"Kalau Kyungie masih belum mau bangun juga , hp kyungie umma masukin ke air nih satu... Dua..."

"Iya iya ini kyungie bangun. Isshh uma selalu ganggu mimpi kyungie huweee"

"Ckck. Uma seperti ngurusin anak tk, kyungie siap siap sekolah ne , kyungie bilang hari ini pulang sekolah ada

camping? Sudah packing ?" Tanya nya sambil menarik paksa selimut yang digunakan anaknya.

"Aaaaaa! Ummaaa! Kenapa umma ga ngingetin kyungie tadi

malam ?! Umma jahaaat!"Teriak anak kesayangannya yang membuat sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

7.00 am, waktu untuk kyungsoo berangkat sekolah. tidak perduli telat dan poin yang menumpuk. untung mempunyai otak encer membuatnya tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sekedar di tegur guru hanya dianggapnya celotehan kecil yang tidak berguna.

Jadwal rutin juga sesampai nya disekolah langsung mengerjakan pr yang menumpuk maupun tidak.'Toh kalau disuruh mengerjakan yang penting bisa' pikir

kyungsoo.

Yahh Do Kyungsoo nama lengkapnya. Anak terbesar dan punya 2 adik namja yang.. Sempurna dengan wajah khas

orang thailand.

Kyungsoo memliki paras yang cantik , mata indah besar selaras dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tebal nya, oh.

Jangan lupakan 3 tindikan di telinga kanannya yang diisi dengan stud pearl juga alis tebalnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan tatapannya yang seperti anak 5 tahun yang benar benar polos. Rambut panjang bergelombang yang

selalu dikuncir asal dan kulit seputih susu.

Jangan lupakan kebiasan nya memakai topi di sekolah. Baju crop and out dan rok yang sangat pas dengan ukurannya

(baca : press) Membuat para guru benar benar kewalahan untuk menghadapinya.

Bukan hanya guru, tapi sahabatnya setiap hari akan menceramahinya selalu.

"Dari dulu itu muluu. kyungie gamau beli baju baruu. Buang uang namanyaa, kan sudah kelas 3. Huhh. Sama saja kan. Baek

juga bajunya crop and out"

"Baek.. Kyungie kalo ga pake topi tuh.. Rasanya kaya teh tanpa gula, pait kan ? Baekkie mau muka kyungie pait kaya

baekkie ?"

"Anii. Big noo. Ini semua anting kesayangan kyungie. Gamau kyung lepaas, lagian produser kyungie bilang kalau begini

kyungie makin cantik"

"Baekkie sayaang, kaya ga kenal kyungie deh. Berangkat jam 7 sudah maksimaal. Mati matian tauk" pout kyungsoo

"Mau dirumah atau disekolah sama sajaa. Yang penting mengerjakan lalu dapat nilai yakaan ? "

"Issh udah aah baekkie cerewet kaya halmeonni. Merah nih telinga kyungie. Mening kita habiskan makanannya dulu nee. Umm mashitaaa. Ahjumma kantin memang jjaang!"

Baekkie atau baekhyun sebenarnya tidak jauh beda tampilannya dengan kyungie (bukan wajah).

Tapi bedanya ia tidak pernah ditegur guru, karena baekhyun selalu menghindari guru contohnya masuk lewat jalan

belakang ruang guru. Yang membuatnya terkadang mendengar berbagai celotehan para guru guru itu. Karna itulah baekhyun tidak tega dengan kyungsoo yang

terkadang menjadi omongan guru.

kyungsoo memang orang yang 'masa bodoh' terhadap ia selalu terlihat periang dan easy going terhadap

semua temannya. Mungkin kalian sudah menyangkanya? Kehidupan malam kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya berangkat sekolah telat. Orang tuanya ? Ugh jangan hiraukan mereka.

Umma nya memang dari dulu berkesibukan di dunia modelling.

Ayah nya ? ayah lamanya menentang keras kyungsoo

mengikuti jejak ibunya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Or tbc ?

.

.

A/n :

Absroeedh. Chap ini memang sengaja dibuat pendek ,

berhubung didalamnya masih pengenalan sosok tokoh

utamanya itu kaya gimana. Jonginnya belum muncul ya biar

surprise xD. Maaf kalau anehh, makasih juga yang udah

nyempetin buat baca.

1st ff di ffn. Butuh banyak saran dan masukan atau

kritikan bolehh review telimakacih.

Salam cinta dari kidt.


End file.
